The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the ever-increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided users with the ability to enjoy, as well as to generate for others to enjoy, multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, users may receive streams corresponding to live and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) at personal electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and tablet computers. Further, users may use a personal electronic device to capture and stream live events (e.g., sports events) to other users. An amount of bandwidth available to stream a live event may vary from location to location. For example, a sudden decrease in available bandwidth at the personal electronic device may result in a viewer of the live event stream experiencing unpleasant viewing condition (e.g., loss of color, loss of definition, stuttering, choppiness, pauses, distortions etc.).